<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck With You by Reader115</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021302">Stuck With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader115/pseuds/Reader115'>Reader115</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, I dont own Voltron, M/M, Not at all based on what happened in canon, She says sarcastically, The actors are attempting a pre-emptive strike, The studio is threatening to make changes that will ruin the final season, Voltron fam are all actors together in a show called Voltron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader115/pseuds/Reader115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the studio decides to ruin the last season of their popular television show, the actors rebel. The end result is a music video starring Lance and Keith.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>For all your Klance needs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're sure you're okay with this?"</p><p> </p><p>Lance's whisper tickled his ear and Keith relished the shiver that ran through him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Keith replied, only just stopping himself from nodding in response because Lance was still putting the finishing touches on the messy bun he'd wrangled Keith's hair into. "You?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty sure I'm the one who organized most of –"</p><p> </p><p>Keith twisted on the kitchen stool where Lance had sat him earlier, dislodging Lance's fingers from his hair, nice as that had been, so that he could meet Lance's eyes. "You know what I mean."</p><p> </p><p>A small furrow formed between Lance's brows as he stared back, eyes slowing traveling over Keith's face. "I'm good if you're good," he finally stated before releasing a small crooked grin.</p><p> </p><p>Half of Keith's own mouth quirked up in response as he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Lance cleared his throat before his eyes traveled down to Keith's outfit. "Is that what you're wearing?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith hummed as he considered his clothes. He'd thrown on the (albeit tight) black jeans and red t-shirt before coming over to Lance's. He was usually handed an outfit for projects and it only now occurred to him that there wouldn't be an official wardrobe provided for this particular day.</p><p> </p><p>Lance chuckled as if he could read Keith's thoughts and Keith's scowled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Would it make you feel better if I just wore this?" Lance's hand waved over the baseball shirt he wore over his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you should change <em>into</em> that," Allura's voice pierced into their conversation and Keith watched Lance flinch at the unexpected interruption. He'd forgotten the others were here too, actually.</p><p> </p><p>"Like, costume change?" Lance asked her.</p><p> </p><p>Allura nodded. "You wouldn't wear <em>that</em> to a date," she said with a certain amount of disdain. Keith didn't mind the shirt, but Allura was the one routinely interviewed and photographed for Vogue, so he supposed she could be in charge of wardrobe today if she wished. "At least put on a <em>nice</em> shirt to answer the door, and then you can change into… that for the rest of it."</p><p> </p><p>Lance looked to Keith and shrugged before turning and heading towards his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>"And hurry!" Hunk called after Lance as he and Shiro walked into the front room via the front door. "The sun is going down and we want this light!"</p><p> </p><p>"If I'm adding lightning and rain, I think I can manage to adjust the outside light," Pidge said with a roll of her eyes. She had one laptop on her lap with another open beside her on the couch and Keith wasn't sure how, but she definitely looked to be working on both simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe we're all adding illegal YouTubers to our resumes today," Shiro all but groaned as he passed Keith and went to dig through Lance's fridge.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think this counts as becoming YouTubers," Romelle chuckled. She'd been adjusting some of the props – Lance's skillet on the stovetop with a few plates set out beside it. "And it can't be illegal if Matt and I have given permission for the use of our song."</p><p> </p><p>"Except we're not just using your song, we're making –"</p><p> </p><p>"Shiro," Keith cut his friend off, after all, they'd had this conversation several times already. "I told you didn't have to come over and watch. You could've claimed you didn't know what we were doing."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm not just <em>watching</em>, Hunk is making me watch and adjust the light reflectors."</p><p> </p><p>"You asked for a job," Hunk pointed out helpfully.</p><p> </p><p>"The light reflectors are on a tripod," Shiro said flatly. "I'm supervising an inanimate object that's one job is to <em>stand</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Hunk nodded seriously. "<em>Everyone</em>, I'm promoting Shiro to lighting supervisor."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro seemed to consider it, mouth twisting to one side before he nodded. "I accept."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll make sure its in the end credits," Hunk said in all seriousness and Keith shared a playful eye roll with Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>"Besides," Shiro said, voice a tad more serious as he finally fished out a large fruit tray from the fridge that he placed on the kitchen's island countertop, "I probably don't need to say this again, but I know how much this means to everyone, including the fans, and it means a lot to me, too. <em>Of course </em>I'd want to be here."</p><p> </p><p>"Teamwork makes the dream work," Pidge called the couch, ironically still looking as if she were doing the job of two people at once.</p><p> </p><p>"Just keep repeating that to yourself," Romelle said cheerfully, throwing her arm around Shiro's shoulders. "Drive away that anxiety."</p><p> </p><p>"What are they going to do? Fire all of us?" Allura asked.</p><p> </p><p>Her tone was incredulous, but the thought had occurred to Keith. At the very least, his manager, Kolivan, was going to be <em>pissed</em> to learn about this project <em>after the fact</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Hunk declared, "Keith and Romelle, let's get you outside to film the first part. Allura, you're good to get Lance set up in here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Speakers on the front porch are ready," Matt announced, joining them from the front porch. "Pidge you have the ones ready in here?"</p><p> </p><p>Pidge nodded. "Everyone ready to hear the same song over and over all night?" she asked with fake cheer.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Romelle complained. "You guys said you loved the song."</p><p> </p><p>"Melon, even <em>you and I </em>got sick of it after too many takes in the recording studio," Matt reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes narrowed even as she fought a smile. "I don't remember that at all."</p><p> </p><p>"I think the people helping us make a bootleg music video are allowed to get sick of it after a while," Matt laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not bootleg! Its perfectly legal. We're just making our music video for our song without the studio's help," Romelle insisted.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith! Romelle! Outside!" Hunk called.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is Lance, even?" Allura asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably trying to fix his hair," Pidge murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Keith and Romelle joined Hunk and Shiro outside. Hunk had jumped at the chance to direct (Allura had as well so they'd compromised as co-directors) and Keith happily fell into the routine of being on a set. When he was acting, he didn't have to think about what he was supposed to do or say, he followed the script and the stage directions to the delight of most of the directors and costars he worked with.</p><p> </p><p>However, it had been a strange sort of tension between him and Lance at the very beginning. The first day on the Voltron set, Keith had arrived on his motorcycle with his leather jacket and Lance had apparently taken one look at him and decided on first sight alone that Keith was going to cause trouble on set. He poked at Keith about being on time to set (he always was?) and learning his lines (he always did?) and scowled at Keith behind the scenes for reasons Keith didn't understand.</p><p> </p><p>And Lance had only become more antagonistic throughout that first season, especially as he and Keith shared more and more scenes. The irony that their characters also picked on each other and bickered wasn't lost on Keith. It wasn't until taping for the first season had ended and the entire cast attended their first comic con as a group that the two of them seemed to finally connect. Lance had found Keith backstage, worriedly eyeing the crowd. And when he asked if Keith had ever been part of a panel before, Keith had said no and admitted he was nervous. Lance had… not teased him like Keith thought he would. Instead, his hand had landed on Keith's shoulder as he told Keith to leave everything to him.</p><p> </p><p>Then Lance had his seat moved so he was next to Keith. He spent most of the panel playfully kicking Keith's foot as a reminder to smile (and smiling when Keith kicked him back) while also charming the crowd, and drawing attention away from Keith anytime Keith looked even remotely uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>When their Voltron characters bickered with each other in the next season, it had a playful edge, full of fond looks and small touches that had fans quickly taking notice. And while Keith had signed up for a space-themed television <em>action</em> series, he soon found himself part of a subtle but growing romantic entanglement in the middle of his action scenes. It seemed like they were finally going to stop pining and actually start a real relationship in the upcoming sixth season, too, if Lance's character's heartfelt speech at the bedside of Keith's injured character on the fifth season cliffhanger was anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>At least, that's what he, Lance, the rest of the cast (coworkers who now felt like family to Keith), and the writers thought. And most importantly, perhaps, it's what their fans thought was coming. The fans who had been led to believe that representation on an award-winning show was something that was going to happen. But a few weeks ago, when the studio heads read through the script for their final season, they nixed the romance between Keith and Lance's characters and instead insisted on a romance between Lance and Allura's characters.</p><p> </p><p>Allura had had a legitimate fit when they'd all been told. Keith smiled every time he thought of her throwing the new script across the room. "My character blatantly tells Lance's character '<em>no way</em>' – no offense, Lance" – Lance threw his hands up to indicate he was not offended – "back in season one! They've had zero romantic interest in five seasons. Oh! And she's recently broken up with her boyfriend - but suddenly she and Lance's guy are madly in love? Are you kidding me?"</p><p> </p><p>The crew had left shortly after that. Keith loved Allura, but once she got going… No more work was happening that day.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, they all agreed with her. It felt like a let down after all the build-up. It felt like they were about to let the fans down. It felt like anytime someone thought of the show (that the cast and writers had thrown so much of themselves into) that they'd remember being disappointed by the final season. It felt like they were going to be forgotten before the season even finished airing. It felt cheap. And wrong.</p><p> </p><p>It was Lance who decided they should try a pre-emptive strike. Release some sort of footage of Lance and Keith's <em>characters</em> together, do what the studio refused to do. Give the fans a proper goodbye. Pidge had been relaying the issue with her brother, a popular singer in his own right who had just teamed up with Romelle, an equally talented award-winning singer, when Matt and Romelle had offered up their brand new single.</p><p> </p><p>Lance had called Keith excitedly, talking so fast his words almost streamed together as he explained that Matt and Romelle had suggested their group <em>informally</em> (meaning without permission from Matt and Romelle's handlers/managers/studios) film the music video for the song.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>We have access to all the equipment we'll need and Pidge says she can edit the video. Its going to look so professional. And you and I are going to be the stars. I mean, Melon and Matt will be singing in it too, which is great because then everyone will know it is their official music video, but you and I will be the main story. What do you think?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Now, hours after they'd finished filming their scenes for the music video, Keith felt the same sort of buzzing excitement he'd felt when Lance had first shared the idea with him. With their part finished, Pidge had taken over, cutting the scenes together, syncing it perfectly with the music (they all claimed they weren't tired of the song yet, but…), adding the special effects, adjusting the lighting when needed, adding the credits…</p><p> </p><p>Pidge hooked her laptop to Lance's living room projector as the sun began to rise outside. Keith found a spot on the couch and Lance wedged in beside him, warm and heavy against his side.</p><p> </p><p>The video began with the clouds moving dark and ominous across the sky as Keith drove his (personal) motorcycle up the street and parked in Lance's (personal) driveway. Romelle's smooth voice sounded as Keith pulled off his helmet, scowled at the sky, and then quickly ran to Lance's front porch (it had been a beautiful day and Pidge was a master at effects because it really looked like he was trying to dodge the rain).</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm not one to stick around. One strike and you're out, baby. Don't care if I sound crazy. But you never let me down, no, no</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Romelle stood singing off to the side on the front porch as Keith reached the front door and raised his hand to knock. Before his knuckles could make contact, Lance was there opening the door for him, looking surprised at Keith's slightly damp appearance as lightning flashed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>While Lance looked mournfully to Keith's motorcycle, clearly disappointed to lose the chance for a ride for their date, Keith caught his first glimpse of Lance dressed up for their date, widened eyes taking in Lance's styled hair, freshly pressed button down - cut to display his broad shoulders – which was tucked into the narrow waist of his tailored pants. On-screen Keith visibly swallowed as his eyes traveled over Lance and in-person Lance nudged Keith side's with a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>That was okay, though. Keith <em>had</em> been surprised by how much effort Lance had put into his appearance, considering that in every other scene of the video, he's wearing his baseball tee and the same soft shorts he still had on.</p><p> </p><p>On-screen Lance pulled Keith into his house and Romelle, still singing, followed along, making it inside just before Lance closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Got all this time on my hands. Might as well cancel our plans, yeah. I could stay here for a lifetime</em>."</p><p> </p><p>When they cut back to Lance and Keith, Lance is changed out of his date clothes and the pair stand at Lance's stovetop, both involved in buttering bread and flipping grilled cheese on the griddle, laughing because they were bickering about how long to let the sandwich sit before flipping (Lance said Keith wanted to flip way too soon, which would dislodge the cheese. Keith said it didn't matter if the cheese was crooked. Lance called him a heathen. Allura yelled "Cut!" and then waited for their laughter to calm down to a more <em>romantic level</em>).</p><p> </p><p>Lance took that cue to mean pulling Keith away from the stovetop and into a dance in the middle of his kitchen. Keith had resisted the dance for all of a second - as Matt joined Romelle at the island in the kitchen and began singing his verse – before Keith let Lance pull him close and begin spinning them in slow circles.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you, baby. There's nowhere we need to be. No, no, no. I'ma get to know you better. Kinda hope we're here forever</em>."</p><p> </p><p>The dance could've lasted forever and Keith would've been happy but after a few minutes Pidge called out that something was burning and they jumped apart to remove the burnt grilled cheese from the skillet. Keith smiled when that moment – the two of them laughing as they tossed the burnt sandwich into the trash before buttering new bread – had been kept in the video.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>So lock the door. And throw out the key. Can't fight this no more. It's just you and me</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Matt and Romelle continued to sing together at the kitchen island, mugs of something steaming cupped between their hands (that Shiro had handed them off screen). Lance and Keith finished cooking their grilled cheeses and moved to the couch (which Pidge had had to give up for these scenes) to watch a movie.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Whoa, whoa, oh. Baby, come take all my time. Go on, make me lose my mind. We got all that we need here tonight</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Matt and Romelle slipped out the front door, leaving Lance and Keith sitting close on the couch. Lance pulled Keith's hair loose from his bun and then began to run his fingers through the freed strands. Keith had captured Lance's other hand and was tracing over Lance's long fingers. Neither were watching the movie that flashed the only light throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Can't fight this no more (can't fight this no more). It's just you and me. And there's nothing I, nothing I'd rather do. I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Romelle and Matt crooned together from the rocking chairs Allura had brought over and placed on Lance's front porch. Inside, the video cut to Keith crowding Lance against the wall of his hallway, forearms on either side of Lance's shoulders and a couple fingers toying with Lance's hair. Lance's lidded eyes widened in slight surprise as Keith began mouthing the lyrics.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>So go ahead and drive me insane. Baby, run your mouth</em>." Keith had leaned in, lip syncing those teasing words practically, but not quite, against, Lance's mouth. Keith remembered the way Lance's breath had stuttered out at that moment. <em>"I still wouldn't change. All this lovin' you, hatin' you, wantin' you." </em>Keith could see his own eyes darken on the screen as they roved over Lance's face. One of his arms dropped so that his fingers could slip under Lance's shirt and rest on Lance's warm hip. Lance's own hands had risen then, one wrapped around the bicep of the arm still boxing him in and the other cupping Keith's cheek before he pushed himself away from the wall in order to meet Keith's lips for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you. Stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The video pans away from the hallway as Lance pulls Keith into his bedroom and cuts back outside to show Romelle and Matt strolling away down the middle of the street, the clouds clearing and the moon shining through.</p><p> </p><p>"Pidge, that was incredible!" Romelle exclaimed, her excitement at a level that Keith didn't have the energy for personally, after being awake the entire night. "Hunk and Allura, you were fantastic directors. And Shiro -"</p><p> </p><p>"I just moved the light thing when Hunk told me to," Shiro tried to say but Romelle was already cutting him off.</p><p> </p><p>"No! I mean, yes, you did do that, but you also made sure everyone ate all night, and you kept our spirits up, and you broke up the 'when do you flip the grilled cheese' debate so we could get back on track."</p><p> </p><p>Keith chuckled and Lance grumbled, but Shiro wore his own relaxed smile.</p><p> </p><p>"And Lance and Keith," Romelle said softly, turning to them, "that was absolutely beautiful. I hope you're both proud of it."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that felt good," Lance said, voice gravely, likely from the hour, but the words and tone sent a shiver down Keith's spine nonetheless. "Thank you, everyone, for all your hard work tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, thank you for making my music video look so good," Matt mumbled from where he was sprawled on his belly on the floor, arms wrapped around a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Hunk yawned as he stood, "I'd propose breakfast, but I think we should all go sleep. Maybe meet later for lunch?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to propose even later than that," Pidge said, rubbing a hand over her eyes with a grimace. "I just had to stare at a screen of Lance and Keith kissing forever in order to get the music to line up with his impromptu lip syncing. I need to sleep at least ten hours to recover."</p><p> </p><p>"It can't have been that bad," Lance muttered and Keith huffed a laugh beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Lance, do you care if we leave the equipment here for now?" Allura asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we'll come back for it when we're more awake and less liable to drop anything," Shiro added, stretching his arms above his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, definitely. Let's not break any of our <em>borrowed</em> equipment."</p><p> </p><p>"When do you want to post?" Matt asked as he dragged himself off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Tonight? Midnight drop?" Romelle suggested enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good," Matt agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks!"</p><p> </p><p>"Especially our management," Matt smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Keith pushed himself from the couch reluctantly, although Lance quickly followed, and they joined the group as they walked to the door, saying goodbye to each other as they went. Keith was lingering at the back of the group, and while he was busy wondering if it would be strange to ask Lance if he could stay, his decision was made for him when Lance shut the door after the last guest, with Keith still inside.</p><p> </p><p>Keith watched as Lance let his back fall to his door, hands loose at his sides. His eyes were on the floor for only a moment before they lifted to Keith's face. A small smile pulled at Lance's mouth, and Keith thought about how Lance had tasted like the fruit Shiro had been feeding them all night – strawberries, specifically - when they'd kissed earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"So, uh, look, I'm exhausted, both mentally and physically, although in, like, the best way." Lance grinned at him again.</p><p> </p><p>Keith thought it was unfair that Lance could be mentally and physically exhausted and still look as handsome as ever.</p><p> </p><p>"But, um, we've never, I mean, even after all the seasons of flirting on screen, and I think, I mean, at least on my end, off screen, too, and that was our first kiss, so I was thinking that even though we were acting at the time, maybe we could, like - "</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't really acting," Keith said plainly.</p><p> </p><p>Lance blinked at him a few times. "No?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith took the few steps required to crowd Lance against the door, forearms planting on either side of Lance's shoulders just as he had earlier, and fingers twirling through those soft strands once more. He leaned in close, lips close to Lance's again. It was even more of a tease now, now that he knew what it was like to kiss Lance…</p><p> </p><p>"No. Were you acting?" Keith asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Lance was shaking his head even as he leaned forward and captured Keith's mouth. Keith's eyes slipped shut as he met Lance's lips, the kiss immediately less chaste than the one shared on camera earlier as Lance's hands landed on his hips and pulled him in closer so that their chests were pressed together. A small sound escaped Lance at the impact and Keith groaned in response to the sound. His arms fell once again and Lance adjusted with him, his own arms rising to Keith's shoulders, allowing Keith to wrap his arms around Lance's small waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, good, good, good," Lance said when they broke apart, voice still gravelly but now breathless as well. "Guess I'm stuck with you then?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith's forehead dropped to Lance's shoulder with a groan. "Nooooo."</p><p> </p><p>Lance let the back of his own head thump against his door as a laugh rumbled from his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on." Lance intertwined his fingers with one of Keith's hands so that he could pull him towards the hallway and into his room, reminiscent of what he'd done earlier. Although, earlier, they'd disappeared into the room, shut the door, and then waited two seconds to hear Allura yell "Cut!" before returning to the main room.</p><p> </p><p>Now, however, Lance led Keith all the way into his large bed. Lance had given Keith a soft pair of sweatpants earlier, once they were finished filming, so that he could be comfy as they all sat around watching movies while Pidge edited. He thought he'd been happy earlier, sitting comfy and close to Lance on the couch while they relaxed, but that was nothing to how nice it felt to have Lance tug him close <em>in bed</em> and sigh happily into his hair.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even mind listening to Lance hum the chorus to the song they'd heard on repeat all night. He could never hate a song that was surely going to be <em>their</em> song.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Title and song lyrics taken from "Stuck with you" by Ariana Grande and Justin Bieber, listened to on repeat while I wrote this.</p><p>The music video is such a big hit that none of them get in trouble for making it behind everyone's backs and the Voltron higher ups relent and let them film the originally planned final season. Real people Keith and Lance are currently celebrating their anniversary. Keith still enjoys listening to Lance hum their song around the house. Happy ending for all. #fluff</p><p>I have an entirely different WIP that I've been slowly working on this summer. However, this I wrote all in one sitting after work today. That's the way writing works sometimes, amiright. Stay safe, everyone.</p><p>You can find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/reader115">Tumblr here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>